Wireless communication and power transmission systems require functionality of both transmitters and receivers for continuous operation. Effective signal transmitting (Tx) and receiving (Rx) between such components may be limited to some degree by changes in a wireless environment that are caused by functional issues of associated transmitters, receivers, and other devices implementing signal Tx, Rx, and processing. A wireless environment may also include a variety of movable objects which block or diminish line-of-sight (LOS) signal paths between transmitters and receivers. Such dynamic changes in the environment are determinable by the wireless communication and power transmission system based on, for example, waveform characteristics of received signals. Waveform characteristics may also be altered due to functional issues occurring in signal Tx, Rx, and processing components. To restore full and continuous functionality in wireless communication and power transmission systems in as short of a time as possible, system identification of changes in waveforms, interruptions in signal Tx and Rx, and distinguishing between component functional issues and changes in non-functional aspects of the environment is required.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.